


Unexpected Pregnancy

by Overwatch-Headcanons-by-me (Elover05)



Series: Overwatch Imagines [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Overwatch-Headcanons-by-me
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey can you do a scenario where Genji and Sombra are (secretly) married and everyone finds out when Sombra gets pregnant?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Overwatch Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093328
Kudos: 10





	Unexpected Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this a seperate work from the rest of my requests for tagging purposes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Sombra stares at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Her mind is whirring, trying to process the information she has been presented with as she tries to figure out what her next moves are.

This changes things. This changes a lot of things.

“Okay. Okay,” she says, trying to sort through the muddled chaos swirling through her head. “This is okay.”

It’s not exactly that Sombra didn’t want kids, it’s just that she hadn’t planned for them. Being a mother hadn’t ever seemed realistic, so she never thought to plan for it. That was something she now regretted.

“Okay,” she says once again, taking a deep breath. She can do this. She has done much harder things.

So, Sombra forces her legs to move, walking out of the bathroom. The first step is simple. She needs to tell Genji.

He’s at Overwatch headquarters currently, and Sombra doesn’t normally bother him while he’s working. It’s risky. If Overwatch discovers their relationship… Well, Sombra doesn’t know exactly what would happen if Overwatch finds out about them. Genji assures her that they would accept her eventually, that they know how important it is to give people second chances.

Sombra isn’t so sure.

But that’s not important right now. What is important is telling Genji that he’s going to be a father. So Sombra forces herself to focus, picking up a phone and calling her husband. 

Genji picks up, and Sombra doesn’t wait for him to speak before blurting, “I’m pregnant.”

There’s silence for a few seconds. “I’ll be there in an hour,” he says, and Sombra breathes a sigh of relief. One of the many things she loves about her husband is his willingness to be there for her when she needs him.

And, sure enough, Genji arrives in a little under an hour, rushing inside to find Sombra sitting on the couch and eating ice cream out of the container. He can’t help but let out a little chuckle at the image, and Sombra gives him a petty little glare. “It’s not funny,” she says through a mouthful of ice cream.

“My apologies, Dearest,” Genji replies fondly, sitting next to her and removing his face plate. There’s a few seconds of silence before he speaks again. “So,” he says, “you’re pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant,” Sombra agrees. Then, after a second, she adds, “And I don’t know what to do about this. I never thought…” she trails off, running a hand down her face. Genji wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay, Dear. We’ll figure this out,” he assures, trailing a gentle hand through her hair.

Sombra lets herself be soothed, relaxing into Genji. “We need to go to Overwatch, don’t we?” she asks.

Genji hums in consideration. “They would help us. We have some of the best doctors, as well as a whole army of soldiers who would protect us. But we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Sombra chews on that for a moment. “It would be safest. For our child,” she says through a sigh. She doesn’t particularly want to go to Overwatch, doesn’t want to deal with their judgement. But she also knows she has to put that aside and think about what’s best for her baby. “We’ll go tomorrow,” she decides.

“Tomorrow,” Genji agrees. “But for today, I think it is my duty as a husband to comfort my pregnant wife.” Sombra snorts in laughter. “So, shall we watch one of your terrible telenovelas?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy them as much as I do,” Sombra remarks, reaching over and grabbing the remote so she could turn on their holovid. Genji huffs, but doesn’t deny it, causing Sombra to smirk.

Tomorrow, they will make a plan for the next eight months of pregnancy. Tomorrow, they will deal with Overwatch. Tomorrow, they will face the real world.

But for today, they are content to just be together, watching terrible telenovelas and laughing until they cry. Today, they are content to eat ice cream out of the container. Today, they are content to just be in love.


End file.
